A Life with a Tyrant
by Iris J. Reed
Summary: What changed Vegeta to be the way he is now? Who is responsible? Vegeta and his prearranged wife Serena struggle with Frieza.
1. Looking in the Night Sky

Looking upon the night sky  
As the stars shine bright  
Wondering why?  
She is alone in the night  
  
Then a soft touch  
A long kiss  
A love so much  
And not to miss  
  
Alone in the night was she. A young princess gazing upon the stars, and thinking how much she will miss her freedom. The princess shut her book and retreated inside the balcony.  
"So much has happened since then. Soon I will become a Lady and all the freedom of the pleasures that I enjoyed will be deprived, and what am I supposed to do?" The princess thought with anxiety.  
This princess is to be the wife and Lady of Prince Vegeta Starlize. She displays admirable blue hair, purple eyes and a jeweled blue crescent moon on her forehead. She is from the Tigris species of the race, Saiyans.  
  
Once Vegeta returns, he and Serena will become Lord and Lady. That was an immense phase and she was not sure that she could cope with such an incident. She has lived through a great deal, but becoming the Lady may be too much.  
She thought back on her past.  
Trained as a warrior, but still considered a princess. Defeating any person that came across her path including the foremost evil in the living space. Even her own family. Her power was overwhelmingly strong that the elite aggravate her.  
She heard this little meow and saw her foxaura at her feet. The creature was just a baby, and is pink and white. Ruby is what the creature responds to. Vegeta made this for her, altering DNA from another creature.  
  
"Where is he?? I miss him so badly. Why is he leaving for periods of time than not staying home very long?? Or another maiden that he is traveling to visit?" Serena thought to herself.  
The doors of her chamber opened to reveal a guard.  
"Princess, His Royal Highness, Prince Vegeta has arrived. He wishes counsel with you as soon as possible," a guard informed her.  
Without thinking, she nodded and seized her sliver cloak, to complement her pink dress, and marched down the stairs to the landing bay.  
  
In the morning, the preparations commenced for the upper Royalty ceremony. New everything and this was hurling Serena and Vegeta into madness from all this commotion. They were going to be Lord and Lady, but nobody seemed to permit them perform the preparations, as they sought to.  
"Is this just me or is nobody permitting us perform what we fancy to do?" Serena asked Vegeta one day when they were lounging in the gardens.  
"I think tis also. This marriage deal is driving our parents mad, but in a good way. I sometimes wish, not trying to offend you, but that we never agreed to this in the first place. Don't you?" Vegeta replied looking at the water swirl in the blue pool.  
Serena nodded in agreement as she jumped into the pool. Getting her plain long blue dress wet and soggy.  
"Your mother is going to be a little annoyed when she finds this out. Though watching you act like a tomfool in this pool does look refreshing," Vegeta informed her.  
"So? I am always performing little stunts like this, she is accustomed to me doing this sort of thing," Serena replied.  
Serena dove under the water and swam closer to him. She rose to the surface to locate where Vegeta was sitting. Her wet hair was in her face as she went underneath the water again. She jumped up and pulled him under.  
"No! Not me too!" He exclaimed.  
He pushed her under the water and she giggled. They frolicked in the little pool for a short time. He picked her up from out of the water. Vegeta carried her up the garden steps to the back entrance of the palace.  
  
"Depart now to your chambers and change your attire. I'll meet up with you in the great hall as soon as I am done. Well, hasten!" Vegeta urged.  
They walked into their separate chambers and changed.  
Vegeta's door opened to reveal his mother.  
"So, you were frolicking in the pool with Serena. You looked quite adorable. I won't tell anyone, alright. Just don't do that too often. I will handle the wet clothes," Draginia sighed.  
Vegeta nodded and sighed with relief as his mother spoke. She saw them and did not scold him; this was peculiar.  
She left and Vegeta went down to the hall like he said he would.  
Meanwhile.  
Serena dressed in a blue dress with white mesh sleeves. The chest of the dress was embroidered with sliver thread in designs of roses. She went to the garden prior to proceeding to the hall. She thought on how much she is going to have to change when she wed Vegeta. What is she going to act with all these new duties? She was gazed at the flowers and a mysterious person placed one hand over her mouth and the other one around her waist. She was scared, but she managed to thrust a kick the attacker in the lower part of the body.  
"Serena, why did you do that? That wounded terrible!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Oh I am so sorry I did not recognize that was you. Are you alright??" Serena gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth.  
"Yeah sure, I am all right I just obtained a kick somewhere that HURTS and IS VERY WEAK. Yeah no problem." Vegeta replied sarcastically.  
They continued up to the palace to devour the evening feast. Serena and Vegeta were starting to fall in love with each other, but they did not really realize that emotion yet. They were deep in conversation. Serena loved to gaze into his bright blue eyes, and they even sparkled resembling stars. After the wonderful feast, the little Saiyans set out to gaze at the stars.  
"Come on, I have a grand place to observe the stars. It is really ro- ---I mean nice," Serena squealed.  
"Sure, okay let's go. Where is this "grand" location?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Serena scurried around the tower to particularly old ruins. She started to scamper up the stairs.  
"Serena, wait. Aren't those dangerous?? Just be careful," Vegeta cautioned.  
He ran after her as soon as she was practically to the top, thinking that she was going to be hurt. He saw her climbing an ancient and unbalanced ladder. She nearly plunged off the ladder before she reached the top. He rushed up to the ladder and climbed as fast as he could. He looked up above him to see a falling princess and he caught her by her skirts.  
"Are you okay? I thought that you were going to fall so I hoped to catch you. I knew that you were getting yourself into trouble, but let us continue on anyway," Vegeta stated.  
They continued on to the top of the ladder and to watch the stars all night. The night was starting to grow cold and the wind was blowing. Vegeta put his cape around both of them. She finally fell asleep. He carried her down the ladder very carefully. He snuck around the to kitchen entrance. Vegeta quietly sprinted up the stairs. He poked his head around every corner to check if anyone is walking down the hall. Finally, Vegeta was able to put Serena in her room and she was fast asleep when he had left her.  
After he was in his room, he thought on how much he loved her, but never understood why he did not enlighten her tonight before she fell asleep. In a few days, he will ask her to marry her, well, when he finally has the ring made.  
"My life is going great for the first time. I am so happy. I cannot wait till tomorrow!" Vegeta said before he fell asleep. 


	2. Capture

"I'm eager to go capture them tonight, nothing will stop me now, I'm tired of those brats running around all the time, wasting their precious powers on meaningless battles, ruining my evil plans to conquer the Cosmos! Now is time they become slaves for me, like they should have years ago," Frieza said sourly.  
"Why don't you wait until they grow older and learn more about their powers, I don't think now would be the right time, they aren't powerful enough for one, not to mention they need to learn a LOT more about what their capabilities are," Zarbon said over the communication screen.  
"I agree with Zarbon on this matter, Frieza. I hate to say it, but I do. Wait a couple more years before you go and capture them. Who knows, they may learn something by themselves that they won't here, and become even more powerful than we can expect. And as you say, the more powerful, the easier to conquer," Vejita spat, regretfully agreeing with Zarbon.  
"You may be right, but I don't care. But how dare you question me? I want them here and now, no later than tomorrow, or you will pay for your incompetence in the most regretful way imaginable. Besides, if we wait to capture them later, they may be able to out-power the tracking and control devices that we have to implant in them, and that will not happen! Seeing as they have a very profitable chance of becoming more powerful than we may expect, as you have said, Vejita," Frieza replied with a disgusted sneer on his face.  
"On the contrary," Zarbon argued. "We need them to be as powerful as their limitations will allow them to be, that way, if I am not so bold as to say, if we run into an enemy that IS powerful, we will have no problem with them or the creature that is controlling them. We can always find ways to update our technology to accommodate their ever-growing powers. The process of updating is not that challenging, and I would rather do that than collect them now and risk having them killed."  
"Stop your pathetic babbling Zarbon, you are starting to bore me. I don't care what you both say; your babblings have no affect on my plans either way. Together, they will be the most powerful force in the entire living space." Frieza said with a hint of boredom and iciness in his voice. "I want you two to abduct those two tomorrow, no later, or I will put you through the most undesirable torture, you will wish you had never been born. If you don't agree, I will kill you myself."  
"Alright, alright, I'll do it," Zarbon and Vejita said in unison. "We will leave first thing in the morning." 


	3. Wedding plans

In that morning, Vegeta picked up his ring to give to Serena. The ring had a sliver band with a purple sapphire on the band. He decided to ask her before lessons. He was talking to his mirror, trying to figure how he can word this proposal.  
"I loved you since.no no. That won't work. I want to spend my life with you. AHHH!! This is not working! I guess I will take play this by ear. Here I go," Vegeta yelled.  
After a few hours, the lessons were about to begin. Vegeta went a little early because of the plans that he had. He went outside and walked along the castle to the backdoor to her chambers. He was almost at the door when someone struck him on the head. He looked up at his attacker before he passed out. He looked up and saw that it was Zarbon, and then he blacked out.  
At lessons, Serena was the only one present today.  
"Where is Vegeta? I saw him today, but now he is not here," Serena asked.  
"Just forget lessons today, let us go look for him," the tutor said.  
  
Serena gracefully ran towards the forest that Vegeta always hid in. She was looking around and something struck her, "Why would Vegeta just not show up after last night?? What did that do to him?"  
She looked around once more, because her feelings told her that someone was following her. The wind blew slightly, but no one was present. She stopped in the pathway and looked around and used her senses. Now she could not sense anything. Something seemed to block her senses, like it knew exactly where she was and what she was doing. Serena walked out of the forest calmly, in case anyone was watching her. She stood near a bluff and thought. That feeling scared her; she didn't like not knowing what was going on around her.  
Suddenly, something swooped out of the air and grabbed her, knocking the breath out of her. Fighting frantically against her assailant, she tried to look up, but was only able to see a figure, nothing more, the sun was blocking her vision from seeing details. Still fighting frantically trying to get free, her assailant wrapped his hand around her throat, and brought that hand upwards, choking her a little. They floated off the ground and flew towards a ship. The ship was blurry in her eyes because of the loss of air, but resembled Frieza's ship. She could feel the landing upon the upper portion of the ship. A whoosh sound told Serena that they were going inside. She could make out Frieza sitting upon a throne, laughing at her futile struggles.  
"Wh..what is going on?? Where am I? Frieza! What are you doing with me? Release me at once!" Serena demanded.  
He just laughed and waved his hand. The assailant took her to the cells on his ship and threw her in there. She started to cry and some alien voice asked, "Who is crying? Are you hurt?"  
"Who are you?" Serena screamed.  
"I am Prince Vegeta. I was taken from my home planet earlier this morning. Now who are you?" he replied.  
"Vegeta?? This is Serena; Frieza just captured me. Where are you?" Serena cried.  
She found her way towards him, he was in chains against the wall. Fortunate for her, they have yet not chained her. She tried to find the locks, so he could be free. She could see that no locks were present. She lay on his lap; she began to sob silently. She did not want to seem weak or pathetic. She soon cried herself to a peaceful slumber.  
"Whoa! She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. If I could set her free I would. She is not the type to be locked away. She is too free- spirited and carefree to be contained in a room away from the outside world," Vegeta thought and tears formed in his eyes.  
The cell door opened and Frieza approach the sleeping princess with cuffs in his hands. He bent down over Serena; he began to chain her wrists, and her ankles, but not together or to anything.  
"She is going to be upset when she wakes up to find out that she is bound. I hope I can stand to watch her miserable and angry," He thought as he left.  
Sometime near dawn, the ship landed and Serena and Vegeta were transported to Frieza's palace, though neither of them realized it, for Serena was still slumbering and Vegeta was passed out from the lack of movement. 


	4. Pain Begins

Zarbon went to the communications room and contacted Vejita. Frieza made his appearance with a devious grin on his sinister face.  
"I am impressed. I did not think that you could do what you said that you could do. Zarbon, you will receive anything you fancy and my full trust from now on. Vejita, as I promised, the Saiyan race will be left alone. You are dismissed," Frieza commented.  
Vegeta looked down and saw that the princess was starting to stir. She tried to get up but found out that she could not.  
"When did this happen??" she asked holding up her wrists.  
"When you were asleep in my lap. Frieza came in and chained you," Vegeta replied.  
Vegeta started to think of an escape plan for Serena's sake. The sight of cuffs and chains on the girl just brings him to tears. Frieza's minions walked into the cell. They went over to the princess and dragged her out of the cell. Vegeta worried what they were going to do to her. One of the minions hit Vegeta over the head, almost knocking him out, for mere pleasure. Next, they hauled him out of the cell. Serena could see where they were taking Vegeta: to the torture room. She could hear him scream, but curses not pain, all the way down to wherever they taking him.  
  
"Please to have you make your beautiful appearance," Frieza welcomed.  
He walked up to her and ran his fingers through her hair, and looked in her eyes.  
"Vegeta should be happy and very grateful at the beautiful girl that he is to marry. You have such beautiful eyes, they look like sapphires and they sparkle like them too. Your hair is the color of the sky with the sliver clouds. You have the perfect figure small but powerful. Your hair is soft and silky smooth. Your skin is pale but soft and strong. You have a beautiful tail and it matches your hair. I am truly captivated by your looks and most of all, your hair," Frieza ranted.  
He walked off to the corner of the room. Then he turned and walked back towards her. He pulls out a dagger from behind his back. He runs the blade across her neck.  
"Listen to me, if you struggle, the length will be shorter. So, be still for your sake," he threatened.  
Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she felt the weight of her hair lighten. Frieza walked around to face her. He pointed to a mirror and she subconsciously looked at her reflection. Her hair barely touched her shoulders when it used to be down to her knees. She felt and heard the chains from her wrists and ankles fall to the ground. She smashed the mirror and cut her hand very badly.  
"You are free to roam to palace, but when I call you, come immediately back. Understood?" Frieza said. "Oh, since your hair is short, it is a trademark that you cannot go home until it has grown back and it also means that you belong to me!"  
She took advantage of what Frieza offered. She roamed the palace and found some things that would be useful. She took a shower and to her liking. She found a key, and pocketed it. She then found a room with all sorts of technological objects. She, being a cattish Saiyan, was curious about these new instruments. Messed with some of them, she found movies, and a whole lot of other neat and amusing projects. As she walked away from the main panel, her tail hit a button; the button activated a recording of the plans to capture them. She fell to the floor, crying. Unknown to her, a solider walked by and witnessed what she was doing. He ran as fast as he could to tell Frieza. 


	5. Torture of the Body and Heart

"Master Frieza, please permit me! I have seen something very important!!!" the solider cried.  
"Alright, but you have better have a very good excuse for interrupting me!" Frieza snapped.  
"I have seen a girl with blue hair in the Tech Room. When I arrived to the room, I hear a recording. The words were muffled and hard to understand, but the girl fell to the floor, sobbing. I felt this was important news to report, Sir!" he told.  
"You are so right. Thank you for informing me of this. The girl will be punished, I guarantee that!" Frieza snickered.  
Serena rose from the floor and ran to Frieza's chambers. She wanted to know if what she heard was true or just a hoax. Serena announced herself as she entered the room, Frieza turned around to look at her with an evil look on his face. "Master Frieza, I need to discuss somthin.." Serena was interrupted. "Get out!! Lock her up now!! I wish to never see her face again!!" Frieza yelled.  
Two guards seized her, though she fought frantically, and dragged her to the cell where Vegeta was imprisoned. The guards opened the door, and threw her into the cell.  
Vegeta looked up and asked "Serena is that you?? Would you come over here if it is?"  
Serena rose up and pulled out the cut hair that she had saved for other purposes. Saiyan hair is very strong when used in the appropiate way. She tied the stands on to what she now had. Then she found the key and unlocked Vegeta. He tried to look upon the princess's face, but she kept looking away. She turned around and started to cry. Vegeta grabbed for Serena but clinched only Serena's hair. The long ponytail of hair fell off in his hands. Serena looked back and saw that Vegeta had the hair and fell to her knees.  
"What the hell happened?! What the hell did he do to you?! Tell me now!!" Vegeta yelled and demanded as he shook her shoulders lightly.  
Serena just brought a fist up to the back of her head and hit herself as hard as she could, knocking herself out, so that she did not have to speak to Vegeta. After a few hours she woke up. Vegeta picked her up and locked her in the chains that he was in earlier, in case she wanted to hurt herself again. He put his hands on her face.  
"Serena, my love, what happened? What did he do to you and why did he do it?" Vegeta asked calmly.  
She just looked away with tears in her eyes, then finally answered. "He cut my hair, so that I would not be able to go back home until it grew back and also for the trademark of slavery to him."  
He became so angry that he blew a hole through the cell door. He unchained the main chain from the wall, but not the princess's hands. He just pulled her with him to make sure that she was not going to suffer anymore. He met Captain Ginyu along the way to Frieza's.  
"Vegeta, give the girl to me and surrender. I really don't want to hurt you or the girl," Ginyu warned.  
Vegeta just charged Ginyu and Ginyu sidestepped while grabbing the chain that held Serena to Vegeta. Vegeta tried a back attack on him but ended up knocked out on the floor.  
Ginyu held Serena up off the ground and she was screaming and kicking around in the air. Ginyu picked up Vegeta and walked off with the royal Saiyans in his grasp.  
"Master Frieza, may I come in? I have a couple of troublemakers who need to be dealt with," Ginyu requested.  
Frieza let him in. Ginyu dropped Vegeta on the ground. Then Ginyu hung the spare end of the chain up on a hook from the ceiling. Frieza came up to Vegeta and pulled him to his feet by his hair.  
"Vegeta will not receive any food or drink for a few weeks and the girl will be chained to the wall for the duration of his punishment. Clear?" Frieza ordered.  
The guards nodded and took them back to the cell. They chained Vegeta with his hands above his head and his ankles to a giant ball. Serena was chained with her wrists apart with a three-foot long chain hooked to a loop above her head. Then her ankles were chained together and to the floor.  
Hours later, Frieza walked into the room and look at the two troublemakers. He paced the room in front of them, contemplating what he should say and/or do to them.  
"Look at you two, pathetic creatures. You wouldn't be in this kind of mess if you wouldn't have tried my patience and attempted to escape. Now, you will pay the consequences for this, Vegeta, since I understand it was all your doing in the first place."  
All Vegeta did was roll his eyes and look away with a disgusted look on his face, not surprised at all at what his punishment would be. Vegeta had been through this so many times, its like it never happens anymore, he doesn't feel the sharp pain that it used to cause. Serena looked at Vegeta with fright and sorrow for him. She knew this wasn't all his fault for the attempted escape, but he had told her earlier before they tried that he would take all the blame for the escape, and she wouldn't speak a word about it so that she wouldn't be hurt.  
Frieza, as he was walking around, looked into the eyes of Vegeta, and seeing the false fear that Vegeta was putting into his eyes, seemed satisfied with what he said, and walked out the door. Before the door closed behind him, Frieza told the guards outside the door what they were to do with the two prisoners, and then closed the door and left the two chained up in the dark cell for the rest of the night.  
The next day, early in the morning, the two guards came into the cell, blinding the two Saiyans with light they hadn't seen in days, and unchained Vegeta, then took him to an adjacent room to the one they were in. Frieza was waiting in that room for Vegeta to arrive for his punishment. Serena, next to the room Vegeta is now in, could hear the chains clanging as the guards chained Vegeta to the wall with spikes poking out of it. After Vegeta was chained, they lifted him up and shoved the whole backside of his body into the spiked wall, the spikes going halfway through his body. Vegeta, as much as this has been done to him, winced in pain as they done this. Serena in the other room could hear what was going on clearly from where she was chained up. She could hear the short cry of pain Vegeta gave when they shoved him against the spiked wall.  
Frieza watched as Vegeta's blood ran down the wall and pooled up on the floor. Vegeta, not showing any more signs of weakness, looked Frieza in the eyes with a look of defiance. In response to this, Frieza grabbed the closest whip, which just so happened to have a dozen or so different tips on it, all studded with rugged diamonds for better cutting and more accuracy. Frieza grabbed the whip, and cracked it over Vegeta's chest, that ended with a loud clap. Serena cringed in pain as she could only imagine what Vegeta was going through. She felt her anger rising and her power. She broke the chains that held her captive and blasted through the wall. She had hints of gold in her hair, but nobody noticed. She burst through the door and witnessed Vegeta being lashed by Frieza. Vegeta winced each time the whip cracked across his chest and legs. All through this, the only thing Vegeta was wearing was a pair of pants that had the leggings cut off of them, short enough that it only went down to his mid-calf. Frieza never hit the same spot twice in one whipping session. When Frieza was finished with him, the guards took Vegeta off of the spiked wall, and Vegeta just fell to the floor, not having any strength in him to even move his arm. After each time Vegeta come by being whipped, Vegeta never had enough strength to stand up on his own, so the guards always had to carry Vegeta back and forth. Frieza just now noticed that Serena was standing by the door with a golden aura around her body. Her hair was changing to gold and back to blue. The green eyes flashed every time she blinked. She charged Frieza, knocking him onto the spiked wall, and his blood was just pouring from him. Dodoria, who was with Frieza for this torture session, pulled Frieza off the spikes. He turned towards Serena and hit her so hard, that she flew back into a gaping cage. She was passed out from the hit. Frieza strode over to the girl, picked her up by her tail and ordered that the guards return Vegeta to his cell. The guards drug Vegeta back into the cell, and chained Vegeta back up against the wall, without a care whether they hurt him or not. "I...I feel no pain. I am not.....weak. I...I will not...bow down to these tyrants," Vegeta stammered, breathe ragged, pain on his voice, and Vegeta barely able to talk. 


	6. Not the Girl too!

Serena was still unconscious when the guards returned. Frieza dropped her to the floor. She just lay there, passed out from the blow.  
"Now what can I do to her, to punish her that wont kill her?" Frieza questioned himself as he looked around the room. The idea popped into his head. He roughly dragged her over to the back wall; the shadows were deeper here. Frieza threw her against the wall, and the impact woke her up.  
"What are you doing? I did nothing! Master Frieza!" Serena gasped.  
"Stand still, and the way you are comfortable. Now!" Frieza shouted.  
Serena closed her eyes and did as she was told. She felt cold bars across her skin. She opened her eyes to find that Frieza was ripping off her sleeves, the skirt and the neck of her dress; so that her dress had no sleeves, was low in the chest, and was very short. Frieza then put a cuff around her neck, waist, ankles, wrists, mid arms and legs then he blindfolded her.  
"Master Frieza, please release me," Serena begged.  
He snatched a whip from the table and beat her with it. Every lash cut deep in her soft flesh. Blood pooled and dripped from her tiny body. With every hit, she screamed louder and louder. Finally, he stopped and spoke to her.  
"DO NOT EVER FORGET WHO IS IN CHARGE! THIS IS ONLY A TASTE OF WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU WHEN I DESIRE IT! YOU WILL BE HERE FOR THE DURATION OF VEGETA'S PUNISMENT! IF YOU SCREAM TOO MUCH, I WILL GAG YOU AND YOU WILL REMAIN HERE LONGER!!" Frieza raved and ranted. He slammed the cell door.  
Serena just bowed her head, and started to cry. She could not move anything but her head and that will drive her to insanity. She was already getting tired of standing like this, but she had no choice. She thought at least, this could have been worse.  
"That should teach them to try to escape," Frieza said as he walked back to the communications room. Frieza started up the communications, and contacted both Vejita and Zarbon.  
"What do you want, Frieza," Zarbon asked, irritated that he had been disturbed so late in the night.  
"Yes, what exactly do you want, Frieza," Vejita demanded. Vejita seemed that he had more important things on his mind than dealing with Frieza at this moment.  
"The girl and the idiot boy are now back at my palace. The boy is barely able to stand, they tried to escape according to what the boy had planned. The boy was tortured until I decided he had learned a lesson, and they are both chained up against the wall, and are awaiting my next order," Frieza stated confidently.  
"Frieza, if you hurt that girl, I will go after you personally. I do not want you to harm a hair on her head, no matter what," Zarbon said, with a coolness in her voice that is eerily.  
"Why are saying this, what is it about that girl," Frieza asked.  
"Yeah, what are saying that for? Why do you care about her," Vejita asked, startled at this sudden change in Zarbon.  
"She.....She is my daughter. I didn't want to tell you before, but she is. And I do care for her. I will come after you if you harm her," Zarbon said, hesitantly, but surely, with that threatening voice.  
Frieza just rolled his ice-cold eyes to response. Frieza was not afraid for one minute of this green haired sissy. 


	7. What? What have you done?

Vegeta kept shaking his head to remove the fragments of what he felt and heard a couple of days ago. "What did Frieza do to you? I can fell your pain. I do hope that you are just fine. Oh Serena," Vegeta said to himself.  
The cell door opened and the light from the corridors flooded into the dark cell. Vegeta could make out a figure and that figure belonged to Frieza.  
"Why, you look quite healthy. I can remedy that," Frieza snickered.  
"What did you do to her?! Where is she?!" Vegeta demanded. "I really do not care what you do to me, what did you do to her?"  
"Fine, I will bring you to her, but you are not going to like anything," Frieza confessed.  
Frieza unlocked Vegeta and dragged him back to the torture room. Vegeta's wrists were still chained together as Frieza pulled him into the room like a pet on a leash.  
"There, in that shadowed corner, she is. Go on, I will give you a few minutes," Frieza said as he unchained Vegeta's hands.  
Vegeta ran to Serena, she was pale from the loss of blood and no nourishment at all for days. She looked as if she was going to die. He removed the blindfold to find glazed over eyes. The purple was hardly visible in her eyes anymore. He sharply turned to face Frieza, who was not present anymore. Vegeta turned back to Serena, and his neck was grabbed. Slowly, he was pushed towards the spiked wall.  
"I told you that you would not like the outcome of this meeting. But this lie got you in here so I can make sure that you are mine as well that pathetic girl over there. With you out of my way, no one will stop me from achieving all that I want too!" Frieza snarled.  
Vegeta was pushed onto the spiked wall with such great force, the spikes penetrated fully through his body. Blood splattered everywhere and pooled below his feet. Vegeta looked up to see Frieza pull Serena off her wall. A few feet from the spiked wall was a little hole filled with water. Frieza carried her over to that pool. He set her bare feet in the water; chained her hands, her ankles, her waist and her neck to a generator like thing. Frieza turned to Vegeta, and flipped a switch. High voltage currents were being powered up and released through the bottom of the pool and through the chains. The first few shocks just shook Serena but when she finally awoke, Frieza upped the level to 120,000 shocks. Serena could feel the shocks travel all through her body and she screamed at the top of her lungs. The way that Vegeta was pushed on the wall forced him to watch Serena being electrocuted.  
"Stop it Frieza! You will kill her!" Vegeta screamed, but Frieza kept raising the level of intensity. Finally, Serena passed out, her breath ragged, heart barley pumping. She was dying and Vegeta could feel it.  
"Please, release her. She is dying. I will submit to anything, please, let her go," Vegeta begged.  
Frieza ignored Vegeta's plea and continued to electrocute her. When, the power into the generator died out, Frieza snatched the closest whip to him. He slashed her with it over and over. The loud clap of the whip meeting skin, made Frieza smile with delight from the pain he was inflecting on Serena as well as Vegeta. After a dozen more lashes, Frieza stopped and walked over to Vegeta. The little pool of water was stained red from Serena's blood. Frieza cracked two whips over Vegeta until the cell door opened, revealing Zarbon.  
"Frieza! What have you done? They are only children!" Zarbon exclaimed as he ran to Serena. He broke the chains on her, and she fell limp into his arms.  
She opened her eyes weakly. "Daddy, you came for me like you promised," Serena murmured.  
"Yes, Kits, I came. Daddy is here," Zarbon responded.  
He sat her down on a table, and glared at Frieza. "What have you done? She is near death. I warned you not to harm her. Now, look at my baby. If she dies, I will give her your life force," Zarbon threatened deadly.  
Frieza walked over to the table that Serena lay on. He bashed her ribs with his arm. You could hear the cracking and snapping of bones from down the hall. Serena screamed with such pain and agony that she coughed up blood from the impact.  
Frieza turned to Zarbon. "Take her! I am done with her. Now, we will work on this little prince. He will pay for what he made me do to the girl!" Frieza snapped.  
Zarbon rushed to the medical ward as fast as he could. Serena was slipping further into the path of death 


	8. Pain Returns

Frieza ripped Vegeta's body off the spikes and forced him down on a spiked table. A group of doctors came in the cell. One was securing Vegeta down while the others were finding out what they should do to this prince. The doctors were ready to perform this task. Vegeta's torso was cut opened and half of his vital organs removed. His wounds sewn up and thrown into a cell bound completely, even gagged. He could not move one part of his body from the torture, operation and the chains. "I can feel Serena's strength returning. At least she is all right. I do not know about what and me I going to happen to me. Why did you do this to me Frieza? Who made you take me away?" Vegeta thought as he faded into a blackness state.  
Serena was faring better for the moment.  
"Will she live, Doc?" Zarbon asked with complete concern.  
"Yes, the rejuvenation tank or "Juv Tank" will heal her back to her original health and triple it, since she is an Saiyan, their strength triples when they are healed for near death collisions. You may stay with her, but I suggest a cup of coffee or some wine. She is not due to be out for another night," Doc replied.  
Zarbon pulled a chair over to the tank. He plopped down and watched as the liquid in the tank swirled Serena's hair around. Zarbon just noticed that her hair was extremely shorter than he remembered. Actually, her hair was short, to her shoulders. She was now a slave to that tyrant. Zarbon looked down at his bluish color hands and buried his face in them.  
"How could I have agreed to have this done to you? I am a fool to let anyone harm you this way, but there is noting that I can do now. If I try to escape, I will risk both of our lives and if I stay here, I will be risking yours. What am I to do?" Zarbon wailed.  
"It is not all your fault. Even if you had disagreed, Vejita wouldn't have. So, Serena and Vegeta would still be here, and probably in worse conditions than they are. Think of the good by being here and not the bad," a mysterious voice comforted.  
"Who are you?" Zarbon demanded as he wiped the tears of his slender face.  
The man walked out of the shadows. His hair was white and very puffy. He had a red-orange tint to his skin and dark green eyes. He spoke with an accent that was hardly distinguishable earlier.  
"I am Jeice of the Ginyu Force. Son to Kailein and Keiya. Sister to Serena."  
"What were those names again? Did I hear you correctly? Sister to Serena?" Zarbon cried.  
"Yes, Father. I have returned. Frieza took me in when our planet was destroyed. He took care of me as a son and recently, told me the truth. The truth about everything, including Mother's death, but this is not the time to inform you of these matters. If I reveal all this too early, it will not give the purpose that it was suppose to give. Now, how is Fluffy doing?" Jeice replied.  
Serena started to stir in the tank, her eyes flipped open and she was fully conscious. She pounded her little fist on the glass, wanting released. Jeice opened the latch and Serena fell out on the cold floor.  
"Daddy, I want to be with Vegeta. I don't care if I am in the dungeons, I want to be at his side, please?" Serena begged as her eyes watered.  
Zarbon and Jeice exchanged glances as the pouting princess stared up at them.  
Frieza stomped to where Vegeta was being contained. He threw open the cell door. Vegeta had managed to crawl to the corner of the cell. He looked so pitiful and pathetic. Frieza just snickered as he walked up to the might y prince.  
"My dear Vegeta, you look awful. Here let me help you!" Frieza mocked  
Frieza bent down and picked up a collar and chain. Then locked it around Vegeta's neck and on the wall as high up as it would reach. He picked up some spare chains from the floor and wrapped them all around Vegeta's sore body. He stepped back and admired his work.  
"Why.are you doing this to me? Who.or what. made you do this?' Vegeta weakly asked.  
"My dear Vegeta, you have no idea who ordered this? Well, when you do find out, it will be a major shock to you. And Serena," Frieza hissed.  
Vegeta looked up at Frieza, and Frieza struck him across the face. His head snapped back and hit the cell wall. The collar around his neck choked him as his head went back. Frieza just laughed and walked out of the cell. Frieza continued to the communications room; to contact Vejita. He pressed the button and Vejita appeared on the screen.  
"Yes, what do you want" Vejita snapped.  
"Your son has been punished and his vital organs are now half. Anything else you wish to be done to him?" Frieza informed.  
"No, not at the moment I don't," Vejita, stammered  
"Who is it, Highness?" a feminine voice spoke.  
"Why don't you come back to bed?" another one came out.  
"Please, Your Grace. We are all tired," his wife complained.  
"All right. Nice to hear the progress but I have to sign off. I have more important matters at hand than to speak to you," Vejita griped.  
The screen turned black signifying that the link had been closed. Frieza pounded his chalky white fists on the main board.  
"How can they treat me like this? I am much stronger than Vejita or that pretty boy! I will show them, no one gets away with mocking the great Frieza!" He yelled. 


	9. Changes Are Happening

Zarbon and Jeice supported Serena as they escorted her to the cell where Vegeta was being contained. Even though the tank had healed her completely, she was still weak and not able to walk by herself yet. This is one of the side effects from being placed in the Juv Tank for the first time. Jeice looked around to notice if anyone was near. Zarbon opened the door, placed the extra key in Serena's dress pocket, well what was left of the dress anyway, and Jeice gave her some capsules containing medicines, bedding, and food. Zarbon quietly shut the door and left.  
"I do hope that she will be alright there. It worries me that she would wish to spend the night in a cell than with us, but oh well," Jeice said.  
"I know, but she is truly in love with that prince, so she wishes to be with him at all costs. I admire her for that," Zarbon responded.  
Jeice nodded and started to walk away when he turned and saw a locket. He turned to Zarbon.  
"Do you know who this belongs too?" Jeice asked as he held up the locket.  
"No, I really don't remember ever seeing it before. Let's go before we get caught," Zarbon replied.  
They walked down the hall while looking over their shoulders for anything.  
Serena still stood by the door, wondering if she should just leave or not. Finally she searched the cell with her cat vision for anything that looked like Vegeta. She finally found someone. She walked over to the darkest corner. He finally passed out from the loss of blood, by the way he was still bleeding. The cell door opened and, once again the light blinded them, Frieza came in. Vegeta regained his consciousness and saw Serena standing upright and to Frieza.  
"From recent information, you are now free to roam the palace. I suggest that you take a shower and get clean clothes," Frieza stated.  
Vegeta looked at the princess with confusion in his deep blue eyes. Frieza grasped her arm lightly and pulled her out of the cell. She left and the darkness consumed Vegeta once again. He was now left alone with no one to keep him company.  
"What are they planning to do?? Get her on their side?? Now that I am alone, what will I do? Am I damned to go insane from loneliness?" Vegeta thought. "I do hope that she will be alright. I really do."  
Serena went and took a shower. The warm and clean water felt good to her, since being locked up in the dungeon for so long and the torture. She went to pick out some clothes but in the closet, was no dresses. She picked out a turquoise body suit with long pants and sleeves. She pulled on white gloves and white boots. This attire felt weird on her skin.  
"Milady, you should wear those as well," a servant said.  
She pulled on the weird material. She found also a cape then a long skirt that unhooked when she wanted to.  
"I like your outfit. It looks nice," a deep accented voice commented.  
Serena turned around and saw a tall, blue skinned, golden eyed, green hair guy. Her father had come to her.  
"Thank you. What is this?" she asked pointing at the rubbery material upon her chest.  
"That is armor. It will protect you when you fight. Serena you sure have grown. I remember when...." Zarbon replied.  
"Fight!!!! I am to fight?? Wait! I have grown? Daddy, what is to become of me and Vegeta?" she demanded.  
"Should I tell her?? She does need to know. Damnit! Well here it goes," Zarbon thought.  
"Serena, you will be a fighter, and a strong one at that. Please allow me and your brother to train you, to prepare you for your future. I missed you. Really I did," he answered.  
Frieza walked in and saw them talking then they embraced each other.  
  
"Oh no!! He told her. Great! This just ruins everything!" Frieza yelled in his thoughts.  
He looked at them again with a sour and deadly look upon his pale face. 


End file.
